The Great Equestrian Earthquake
by shoot the tiki6
Summary: Equestria has lived in peace for hundreds of years. With ponies doing their daily routine and Celestia watching over them, there's nothing that could ruin it. However, one enemy has risen after not being seen for years. The worst part is Celestia and Luna fear nopony will survive. Why not join the Elements of Harmony to discover this threat?
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Hello once again with another story.**

 _ **It has been a century since a massive disaster has happen. But, there's one threat that's even worse than Discord's chaotic change and the Changeling's invasion. And the worst part? It can't be stopped.**_

It was a warm May morning in Equestria, and me and my platoon were looking for something in the Unicorn Range. Apparently, we were woken up to the ground shaken below our hoofs. Celestia immediately called for all of us, and sent us out in squadrons to look for the source. While the others were still looking, what we found was something we never expected to see.

Shining didn't know what to think of this discovery. Sure, he knows what it is, due to Celestia mentioning it and explaining it at times, so he's not clueless. However, he didn't say anything to his squadrons. He just told them to keep a look out for anything that doesn't seem normal or out of place. But he didn't expect this.

We sat there, while Shining told his squadron the discovery. I was quickly writing notes about the shocking discovery.

 _May 15._

 _Unicorn Range, Equestria_

 _2:32PM._

 _Ever since Celestia sent us over here out at Unicorn Range, we were shocked to find a discovery, all be it not a good one. We found the ground divided by a long and wide ravine._

 _We're not sure what to call this discovery. Shining Armor said it 's a fault. Whatever that means, and it was caused by this earthquake. He told us to NOT alert the citizens throughout Equestria, in fear they will go crazy at the discovery._

 _So far, this fault has destroyed a vital railroad connecting Manehatten, Fillydelphia, Vanhoover and other establishments up north. Until then, all travelers and business ponies have been informed that railways north of Canterlot has been cancelled due to maintenance issues._

 _I hope it's nothing too serious to worry about._

I finished and looked at Shining Armor. "Captain, do you think it's going to get worse?"

He simply stared at the massive opening in the ground, and didn't know what to say. "I hope it doesn't. The fault is close to Manehatten and Fillydelphia that we can't risk any lives to be gone. However, I'm fearing the worst." Shining said, before ordering all of us to return to base at Canterlot.

 **At Ponyville**

At the Golden Oaks Library, Twilight was looking franticly around the library, while Spike was looking from top to bottom for the book she was looking for.

"I know it's here somewhere. Did you do something with it Spike?" Twilight asked.

"I know I did put it somewhere on the shelves." Spike said, until he found the book. "Twilight, I found it!"

Twilight used her magic to quickly take it from my grasp, and was now looking through the pages. After a while, she stopped on the page she was looking for. "Aha! I found what Celestia was talking about." She said, excitedly.

"Well, what does it say?" Spike asked.

"What Celestia was talking about is called a fault, and it was caused by an earthquake."

"Wait, what's an earthquake and a fault?" Spike asked, confused about words he never heard of.

Twilight then read straight from the book. "Well, it says here 'In geology, a **fault** is a planar fracture or discontinuity in a volume of rock, across which there has been significant displacement as a result of rock mass movement. Large faults within the Earth's crust result from the action of plate tectonic forces, with the largest forming the boundaries between the plates, such as subduction zones or transform faults. Energy release associated with rapid movement on active faults is the cause of most earthquakes.

An **earthquake** (also known as a **quake** , **tremor** or **temblor** ) is the perceptible shaking of the surface of the Earth, which can be violent enough to destroy major buildings and kill thousands of ponies. The severity of the shaking can range from barely felt to violent enough to toss ponies around. Earthquakes have destroyed whole cities. They result from the sudden release of energy in the Earth's crust that creates seismic waves. The **seismicity** , **seismism** or **seismic activity** of an area refers to the frequency, type and size of earthquakes experienced over a period of time.' So Equestria is on an active tectonic plate" Twilight's smile faded into a look of horror and realization of what she just said.

"Uh, Twilight?" Spike was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh no. This is bad."

"How is it bad Twi-"

"Because Spike, didn't you hear what I just said!?" Twilight screamed in panic, as she shook Spike. "Equestria is on an active tectonic plate! Do you KNOW what that means!?"

"Uh, no." Spike said, scared.

"It means the ground can shake violently at any point! I can't let this be uninfo-"

She didn't finished what she was saying as both of them felt the ground shake. Sure, it was a minor. But add Twilight, who is now terrified of what Equestria lies on, and she was indeed terrified. As the quake was going, Spike saw a few books fall from the shelves, the cart moving back and forth, and he saw Twilight trying to comprehend what is happening. The quake went for a solid 8 seconds. Afterwards, it stopped.

Twilight was trying to come up with solutions to this natural disaster. Obviously, you could use magic. But, understand the word 'natural', and you know why that won't work. Before she can do anything, her friends barged in.

"Twilight, did you felt that?" Rainbow asked, almost scared. Twilight didn't say anything and only stood there. Fluttershy was being cared by Rarity and Applejack.

"It's a'ight sugarcube. Nothing was harmed to ya animals." Applejack tried to comfort Fluttershy, but it was proven worthless as she was still shaking.

"I-I-I don't l-like seeing t-the animal-ls s-scared like t-t-that." She said quietly.

"Oh, hush now dear. Your animals are safe, and so are you. I'm just wondering what caused that shaking." Rarity said also a bit shaken. She was comforting Fluttershy, until she noticed Rainbow near Twilight, trying to get her attention. But was proven futile.

"Hello? Equestria to Twilight! Are you there?" Rainbow yelled, to which Twilight was now listening.

"Oh. Sorry Rainbow." She said, putting on a smile, but still horrified by the thought of what happened a few moments ago.

"Twilight, do ya know what happened?" Applejack asked.

"Yes. I exactly know what happened." After that, Twilight went to explaining to her friends what had just happened. She even showed a few pictures of the outcomes. The first picture was of Manehatten back in the olden days, almost completely unrecognizable. The famed Bridleway Theatre District was in ruins, as nothing but the uneven ground and a few buildings toppled over is what remains. The second picture showed the Mane Fair Hotel completely shown as nothing but piles of rubble, and injured ponies being shown along with EMT's and carriages hauling injured ponies away. The third picture was a newspaper clipping at the time titled:

 **BREAKING NEWS! WORST NATURAL DISASTER EVER TO DATE IN EQUESTRIA!**

The girls were all shocked by the information Twilight just showed them. Fluttershy was scared beyond anything, while Rainbow and Rarity were trying to comfort her, while just as terrified. Applejack was now very worried about her aunt and uncle, and Pinkie Pie was… wait. She's not even here.

"Uhm girls, where's Pinkie?" Twilight said, completely fearing the worst.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Pinkie shouted popping out of nowhere, and once again terrifying Fluttershy.

"Pinkie, what did we say about doing that!?" Rainbow yelled, furious at Pinkie.

"Oh, hehe. Sorry." Pinkie said innocently, while Twilight rolled her eyes as she continued.

"If we don't inform this to Celestia and Luna, who knows what else will happen. Spike, prepare a letter." Spike soon returned with a quill and a scroll.

"I'm ready when you are Twilight."

Twilight cleared her throat and said "Dear Princess Celestia, I just discover some terrible news that must not be kept a secret. I found a book called 'Natural Disasters', and I'm not sure if you felt it, but there was an earthquake that happened. This cannot go without informing all citizens of what has happened. Please, get back to me as soon as possible. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." Spike then rolled it up and incinerated the scroll into green dust.

Moments later, Spike burped out a scroll and read it. "Twilight Sparkle, what you just discovered is definitely something of importance. I'll be there momentarily, Princess Celestia."

A bright light engulfed the room for a moment. Once it cleared, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were standing there. Before anyone could bow, she said quickly.

"There's no time for being formal." She then turned her attention to Twilight. "Is this true of what you speak of Twilight?"

"Unfortunately, yes Celestia." Twilight said.

Celestia didn't say anything for a minute. Everypony was waiting in anticipation of what Celestia would say, with Twilight being the most out of all in the room. After a minute of silence, Celestia said.

"I feared this would happen. I thought I got rid of it centuries ago."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Twilight asked.

"Back when me and my sister were young, our parents tried to resolve the issue of another earthquake. So they used magic to seal up the fault that existed. Over periods of time after our parents passed away, the fault was building a lot of stress and was under a lot of pressure. After the magic seal broke, Equestria was hit by a massive earthquake. Followed by tsunamis along the coast. It was definitely the worst we've ever experienced. I can't tell you how high the death toll was" Celestia explained briefly. "It was really the worst disaster that ever happened."

"Well, why don't you seal it again? You obviously had the powers to seal it up, right?" Rainbow asked, completely oblivious to what Celestia just explained.

"I don't want Equestria to be in another massive earthquake. Anyways, a few years after the quake, the Royal Guard has spotted a massive fault on the base of the Unicorn Range. Me and my sister didn't want to seal it up, as Equestria was only recovering at the time. So, we left it to be. But I feared it's getting worse." Celestia finished.

She then hold up a piece of paper, to everypony's confusion and explained. "This paper is the report the Royal Guard founded. According to this, it's only expanding and is showing no signs of stopping. This fault is near the two largest cities in Equestria, and it's only getting closer."

"So, there's nothing we can do to stop it is what you're saying?" Twilight said, with hopelessness in her voice.

"Unfortunately, that is correct." Celestia said sadly.

Everypony in the room didn't know what to think of this. Twilight didn't think of any solutions and didn't know what to think, Applejack was very worried about her family, Rainbow and Rarity had looks of hopelessness and so did Fluttershy. Pinkie was sad, and had a look of fear. Celestia didn't know what to do except look at all of their expressions.

They were all terrified of the mere thought of it happening at any point. They only came with one possibility: Equestria is doomed.

 **What do you think? Follow, favorite and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been three days since the unexpected earthquake shook Ponyville. So far, Twilight has calmed down, but was still on high alert for another rumble to happen.

The residents of Ponyville, while they were assuming was another attack from Chrysalis and the changelings for another invasion, was given a false alarm and Celestia told the citizens to not worry. However, Twilight knew there was fear in her eyes.

At a small scientist lab within the vicinity of Canterlot, two scientist ponies were chatting among each other about the report that was given to them. The first pony was a unicorn had a light blue coat, with a brown mane and a telescope as a cutie mark. The second was a earth pony, and he had a burgundy coat, along with a dark mane and a graph as a cutie mark.

"So, it has come back again, hasn't it?" The first scientist asked.

"Indeed, it has. What plans do you have to resolve this Comet Hooves?" The second scientist responded, looking up from the stacks of papers.

The first scientist, whose name is Comet Hooves, responded, "So far, no plans or solutions at the moment. However, I will have… something ready soon. Really soon."

"How soon are we talking about sir?"

Comet looked back at the second scientist. "Solar, do you remember what I said about speaking 'how' soon?" Comet asked.

"Uhm, o-of course sir. I uh, I didn't say anything. Just ignore the last question, o-or anything I said." Solar responded, nervously.

Comet got close to his face and stared into his eyes, as if staring into the empty hallow shell that was known as his mind. Immediately, he walked slowly back to the other desk. "Good. I don't want this observation to be blown as a secret between us. I mean hell, I have to resort giving out false, but believable reports about the recent activities to Celestia. It would only be a certain amount of time before she becomes suspicious of our reports." Comet said. Solar did nothing except listened.

"At last, it has been revived once again. And here I thought I would have to wait another century for this discovery. But it has decided to make an early entrance. Do you know what this means Solar?" He asked, almost looking insane.

"No, what does this discovery have to do about our plans?" Solar said slowly.

"This means that I no longer have to wait for the plan to kick into control. I finally can now see it happening in my own eyes. Soon, Equestria will be nothing but a pit in the ocean. And we will be the only survivors left." Comet finished, with him laughing maniacally. Solar soon joined in on the laughter, and now he is enjoying the idea.

 **Back At Canterlot**

Inside the throne room, Celestia and Luna finished another meeting and now talking about a few things.

"So sister, what have you received about the reports?" Luna asked.

"So far, I've only received the last report from the two scientists. Kind of think about it, I haven't heard of anything for the past few hours. Shall we see what they have so far?" Celestia asked Luna.

"Well, we don't have any other meetings for the rest of the day. But, let's walk. I don't feel like teleporting." They both got up, left the throne room and out the doors.

 **Back At The Scientist Lab**

Comet and Solar have gotten back to observing the fault's activity. So far, only mini-quakes have been happening, only ranging at around 1.4 to 1.9 magnitude. Comet was a bit disappointed about the results, while Solar only sat and wrote on the papers.

Comet got up, walked over to Solar's desk, and threw off all the papers off the desk, much to his dismay. "I'm getting frustrated with the results. We're not receiving anything and it's pissing me off. This is NOT the type of results I want." Comet said, infuriated.

Solar sighed and responded in a deadpanned voice while getting up and colleting the papers. "Well, you don't expect it to happen instantly, do you?"

"I don't expect it to happen, I WANT it to happen. And there isn't anything I can't even say about the results. I mean, what is it that causes an earthquake?" Comet was almost desperate to know.

"Well as far as I know from what Celestia has said, it's usually caused by the movement of the tectonic plates, which builds stress along the line. Eventually, the stress build up would be too much, and would cause the movement of the tectonic plates, causing the ground to shake." Solar explained.

"Well, I don't see how this can-. Wait, did you say it was caused by the movement of the ground?"

"Well, that's what I said, didn't I?" Solar said, while putting all of the fallen papers on his desk.

Comet only smirked and chuckled quietly to himself and walk back to his desk, while Solar got back to working. Then Celestia and Luna walked in.

"Why, hello Solar and Comet. How's the research going?" Celestia asked. Comet was about to say something, but Solar cut him off.

"So far, there have only been mini-quakes. The last one was a 1.7 magnitude, while the others were ranging around 1.4 to 1.9. However, we haven't received anything for the past five hours, which is starting to worry me." Solar said. Celestia only nodded and looked towards Comet.

"Anything from your end?"

"Well, no. Receiving the same." Comet said.

"I see. Well, make sure to give me anything in regards about the fault. We cannot let this go without-"

"Actually, here's the last report we have Celestia." Solar said, grabbing a folder and handing it to Celestia. She scanned over the papers, and nodded.

"Thank you Solar. I shall take this back to be examined it for myself. Farewell gentlecolts." With that, Celestia and Luna left. When they did, Comet only glared at Solar.

"What Comet?" Solar said, irritated.

"Did you just gave her the correct reports?" He asked.

"Now, why in the hell would I do that? You know I would never betray you like that. And if I wanted to, I would've gave her ALL of the papers just to piss you off." He said, his anger rising.

"And if you do give her the papers, I swear I will kill you swiftly with no remorse." Comet said, completely infuriated at Solar.

Solar only rolled his eyes. "Pssh, yeah. Like how many times have you said that and never take any actions?" He sat back down and organized the papers into the folders. "Just admit it, you don't have the balls to do an action such as that. You don't deserve to be called a true stallion."

"I'm so close to slitting your throat right now." He angrily mumbled, but he to got back to organizing. For the next hour, it was silent between Comet and Solar. Only the sounds of the machine behind them, and the stamping and shuffling of papers filled the silence. Comet after another half-hour got back up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Solar asked.

"Well, I finished all of the work and I don't see the point of staying. Do you mind giving the papers to Celestia. Just told her I went home and left you in charge." Comet said.

"Alright. I'll make sure to give her the papers before the day ends."

"Good. See you tomorrow." With that, Comet walked out into the shining afternoon day. Solar only sat there, thinking about what to do. I mean, did he want to continue giving Celestia false reports? How long would it be before she finds out? He could tell she's almost getting suspicious, especially Luna. He can tell she was eyeing him, almost as if to call him a friend or enemy.

But, he didn't want to think over this. He got up, grabbed the folders from both desks, turned the machines into sleep mode and walked towards Canterlot to give the 'reports'.

'She will find out eventually. And I won't be there to help you.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I don't understand why of all times does this have to happen now. Do you know Spike?" Twilight asked franticly. Ever since the earthquake, she has been trying to look up more information, even though she had all she need and there was nothing left. Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash only stood there, confused as to why they were called to come here and nopony else.

"How many times do I had to tell you, I don't know." Spike said annoyingly, while reading a comic.

Twilight was only getting more frustrated by the second. The library was flooded with books thrown off the shelves, the cart still knocked over from earlier and the kitchen was for some reason in a mess as well. Spike didn't try to even clean up the books, since it would only be taken by Twilight, only to be tossed to the floor. Rarity decided to speak.

"Uhm, would you mind telling us why we're here dear?" Rarity asked, after a minute of books being tossed around.

"Yeah! I have better things to do than worry about this… this… earthquake thing or whatever." Rainbow said.

"Oh, I forgot I called you over here." Twilight recollect herself, and spoke again. "Well, I need Rainbow's and Fluttershy's help with something important."

"That is…?" Rainbow said with a raised eyebrow.

"I need you to fly over to Unicorn Range to-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Why do you want me and Fluttershy to go over there? Isn't that area restricted?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. That area IS restricted. But, just say you were sent by Celestia and they'll let you roam around."

"I don't know about that Twilight." Rainbow said unsure.

Fluttershy and Rainbow couldn't react in time to see a stack of scrolls and quills pile on them.

"Don't worry, it's simple. Just go in and take as much notes as possible." Twilight said, pushing the pair out the door.

"Wait Twilight, you didn't tell-" Rainbow didn't finish her sentence as the door was slammed by Twilight. She then turned her attention to Rarity.

"Alright, I need you to… to uhh…" Honestly, Twilight didn't have anything for Rarity. She didn't even know why she called her down here. She had to come up with something, and fast.

 **Rainbow's POV**

Me and Fluttershy didn't know what to say about the objective Twilight has given us.

"So, what are w-we supposed to do again?" Fluttershy was scared from the door slamming and was hiding underneath the pile of scrolls.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just head over to Unicorn Range to take notes on… things." Rainbow said, grabbing the papers and taking off.

"W-wait Rainbow. I c-can't fly as fast!" Fluttershy tried to catch up, but Rainbow was long gone.

 **Back At The Library**

Twilight tried to think up what Rarity was supposed to do again. She completely forgot, and now had no ideas.

"You want me to do what?" Rarity asked. Twilight seriously didn't know.

"I called you over to… uhh… to talk!" Twilight said, wanting Rarity to do something and not be here alone.

"To talk?" Rarity asked, skeptical towards Twilight.

"Y-yes! Exactly why I called you over here." Twilight said nervously. Rarity had doubts, but she didn't want to confront her. So she agreed nonetheless.

The two walked over to the couch and sat across. "Alright, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"You know. Just about our day and the weather and… other things." Twilight said.

"Well, how is Spike?"

"Oh, yeah… Spike. Well, he's-"

"Working like usual." Spike said, annoyed as he cleared the floor of thrown books and bac onto the shelves. Twilight completely forgot Spike was cleaning the mess she made. Twilight sometimes hated seeing Spike clean up her mess, so she decided to give him a break.

"Spike, why don't you go outside and play for a bit. I'll clean up the books."

"Are you sure? Cause, I don't mind-"

"No. it's unfair you have to put back all the books in the library, while I don't help. So, you can go." Spike was excited.

"Okay." Spike went out the door, unknowing to them of what he does. Twilight turned her attention to Rarity.

"Sorry about that. He works really hard around here, and I thought I would give him a little bit of his own time."

"Why, that's nice of you to do that. He does deserve to not work constantly." Rarity smiled.

"Alright, so what do you want to talk about?"

 **Back At The Lab**

Solar and Comet were working as usual. Solar was sorting out the folders and papers, while Comet was observing the fault's activity. After yesterday's event, the two haven't talk to each other all morning. All of a sudden, a loud beeping was playing from one of the machines. The two look over to see a warning.

"What do you think that means?" Solar asked.

"It must be another mini-quake or something." Comet said, reading the warning.

"No way. It never alerts us about a mini-quake." Solar noticed Comet's face turn into pure terror as he continued to read. Solar only made out:

 **MAGNITUDE:** **8.2**

 **LOCATION:** **MANEHATTEN**

 **ESTIMATE START TIME:** **120 S**

It took him mere seconds to realize what is going to happen. He couldn't believe what is happening. Manehatten will once again be nothing but rubble, but this time the death toll being much higher and the damages being worse than the last.

"Should I-" Solar began, but was cut off.

"No. don't you remember what the plan was? Don't you know this is what we- no I, want to accomplish?" Comet said.

"There's no way this is what you want." Solar tried to deny it. Comet only glared at Solar.

"You still don't know the plan, do you?" He said angrily and disappointed. After a moment, he sighed and looked at Solar. "I thought I told you."

"You didn't tell me this part of the plan! I thought you only wanted Equestria to suffer-"

"Correct!" Comet said with an exclamation and a chuckle. "I'm glad you remember. But… I needed to make a few changes. I suffered too much in my past life." He walked slowly over to Solar's desk.

"Do you know how much **I** had to suffer in my past life? How everyone else had a great life while **I** was the outcast, how I wasn't needed, no matter how very resourceful **I've** been!?" Comet yelled in anger at his past. He then threw all of the papers and folders off the desk, much to Solar's disagreement.

"I didn't do anything to anyone. I was the most helpful and most resourceful person, and yet what do I get in return? I get framed for something **I** didn't do! Celestia nor Luna or ANYONE wouldn't listen to me, and they sent me to Tartarus for 15 years! **15 GODDAMN YEARS** of staying in that hellhole of a prison!" Comet finally finished and began to take deep breaths. After a few moments, he then smirked and looked at Solar.

"But hey, while everyone was enjoying the time of their lives, I sat there rotting and forgotten. Everyday, I sat there with the hopes of getting revenge on those two royal, arrogant, and self-centered bitches. And you" Comet pointed his hoof at Solar. "I don't want you to mutter or mention a single word about this. And if they ask why, tell them nothing. And if you do, well… let's just say you'll find out eventually."

Solar didn't know how to react. On one hoof, he could tell the two princesses and have them save Equestria. But, at the risk of having someone try to kill him at any opportunity he had. On the other, he wouldn't tell and gain respect from one, but at the same time lose respect of others. He clearly knew what Comet was capable of.

He couldn't think straight. He looked over to the warning to see another minute left. He was running out of time and options. He knows what was right, but both had bad outcomes of the situation.

"So, have you made your choice yet or am I going to have to choose for you?" Comet said, impatiently. "You know how I am about waiting for one to answer."

No, he knows what to do. In one swift motion, he bolted out of the lab quickly.

"I see you decided to be the good guy! But, IT'S OVER! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" Comet yelled as he continued to run towards the castle.

Meanwhile, Comet observed the countdown, with satisfaction and happiness at his plan working. He will finally get his revenge.

'Soon, Equestria will be nothing but rubble and bodies motionless everywhere, and I will be the only survivor.' He thought happily, as he shut off the machines and left.

 **Outside The Castle**

Solar continued to sprint full speed towards the castle. He finally arrived at the doors, but was blocked by the two guards.

"Halt, state your business." One of the guards said.

"I need to see Princess Celestia. It's urgent!" Solar said, desperate.

"You are allowed entry." The guards moved the spears from the door and Solar ran in.

He busted the doors to the throne room, startling both the princesses. "Celestia, bad news!"

"What is it?" Celestia said, concerned.

"I had an earthquake warning go off, telling me an 8.2 will be set off in Manehatten!" Solar sounded hopeless for saving anyone.

Celestia and Luna stared, shocked at the situation. She didn't say anything, except a few words. "Pray for survivors."

 **Will Comet finally achieve his plan of destroying Equestria? Or will his plan falter?**


End file.
